A Wonderful Life
by Sesual-Phrase
Summary: InuYasha and Kagome starting a life togather!
1. True Feelings

**A Wonderful Life**

**Alexa Fairfield**

Keep in mind these are not my characters! I do not own them.

A Wonderful Life 

**Chapter 1-True Feelings**

It was about 9:00 at night when InuYasha, Kagome, Shippo, Sango, and Miroku finally sat down for some Ramen that Kagome packed for them. Kaede walked in the hut and asked if everyone was comfortable. When they all nodded and said goodnight she was out the door.

"What are we doing tomorrow," asked Sango breaking the silence.

"Well I have to go back home and get some more supplies" Kagome replied.

"WHAT" InuYasha whined turning to Kagome.

"Well we do have all the jewel Shards so I do not see why she could not go for a little while" Miroku said.

"Your not gonna leave for good are you?" InuYasha asked hesitantly.

(InuYasha's Thoughts)

No she can't leave. Wait, what am I saying? Do I really love her? No, I love Kikyo and that is that! But, why do I keep thinking about her? I should be careful not to let anyone else I'm going soft over some girl so I better toughen up

(Out of InuYasha's thoughts)

"Why do you ask InuYasha?" Kagome said wondered.

"No reason," He said as Kagome was catching him in his thoughts.

As Sango and Miroku get up to stretch and yawn Miroku says,

"I'm going to bed, because I am really tired!"

"I will have to second that Miroku," Sango said stifling out a yawn.

"Good-Night everyone!" Shippo pipes up.

They all say good night to Shippo, Miroku, and Sango heading of to the bed.

"Kagome there is something I want to tell you," InuYasha said almost to quiet for Kagome to hear.

As she eyed him suspiciously she asked, " what is it?"

"Umm, can we go for a walk so we have some privacy?" he managed to get out. As Kagome was getting up she was all confused.

(Kagome's thoughts)

What does he want to talk to me about? Is it really important? But the question is, why does he want to be alone with me? Maybe this is a good time to tell him how i feel. When i am with him i just know i am safe and i want to be there for him. Man, why do i keep thinking about him. Can it be i am really falling in love? with InuYasha?

(Out of Kagome's Thoughts)

They got up and walked out of the hut soundlessly. The two walked for about five minutes before anyone decided to talk.

"I have to tell you something, but you have to promise not to tell anyone!!" snapped InuYasha.

"sure," Kagome said awkwardly.

"well, lately i have had some thoughts about you. Look, im not saying all that mushy-lovey stuff 'cause im not good with that but..." He said brfore Kagome interupted,

"I get what your tryimg to say. There is no need to explain, but, are you saying you have feelings for me InuYasha." Kagome asked stopping to look into those shiny golden eyes that look back down on her.

"Well, I...um...you see,well yes, but they are very mixed up. I keep thinking about you and i am not sure if i really like you or i just like the fact that you look like kikyo." InuYasha said.

"There is something i have to tell you to. InuYasha i have been feeling the same way. I like you and i would never want anything to hurt you. I feel right with you and nothing will ever change that." Kagome said hesitantly.

Everything fell silent again except for some cricketrs chirping and the leaves rustling around in the tree's.

"Maybe we should head back." Kagome said yawning.

"yeah im getting pretty tired myself," InuYasha turning around stretching.

On the walk back they talked about the beautiful night and what is going to happen to them now that all the shards are found. And wat might become of Shippo and what he was going to do. They talked about Miroku and Sango. How they both have feelings for each other and may be dating without Kagome and InuYasha knowing it. But then thought that was there business and they did not need to know.

They finally got back to he hut and went to bed.

(there will be more i just have to find the time!!!)do you like it so far...i am not sure if i should continue...wat do you guys think?


	2. Chapter 2

**A Wonderful Life**

**Alexa Fairfield**

**Chapter 2- A Trip Away**

Everyone rose in the morning to the new spring scent that filled the air. Shippo got up with a loud whimper while everyone else arose all quiet and groggy eyed. Kagome took a sidelong glance at InuYasha who was yawning and rubbing his eyes. A laugh was heard through the doorway. Kagome got up and went to see who it was, finding that it was Kaede tlking to Sango over a cup of Tea.

"Morning Kagome" Sango said cheerfully.

"Did you sleep well?" asked Kaede.

"Yes, i did thanks." Kagome nodded and sat down between the two as Kaede was puring her some tea.

"What are we planning on doing today?" Sango asked.

"I am going back home and you guys are coming with me!" Kagome blurted out.

"What do you mean?" questioned Kaede looking at her with a mysterious look on her face.

"Every year during the summer Sota, Mom, My grandfather, and i always go on a vacation somewhere. This year we picked Hawaii. It belongs to the United States over on the other side of the world." Kagome said.

"Wait, Hawaii and United States? Those names sound weird, and there is another side of the world? This is actually hard to believe." Sango said with a puzzled look on her face.

"Just dont tell anyone else because i want it to be a secret!"Kagome blurted really fast because InuYasha walked into the room.

"But that still does not explain why they have to go with you!" Kaede stated.

"Go where?" InuYasha asked

"Nowhere" Sango and Kagome shouted in unison.

InuYasha glared at all three of them sitting on the floor wondering what is up.

(InuYasha's Thougths)

_What are they up to? Kagome better not be talking about what i said to her last night or i will kill her. And go where?There is nowhere special out here to go... Whatever,i guess i should just put it in the back of my mind for now._

(Out of InuYasha's Thoughts)

A moment later Miroku came into the room with Shippo still half asleep leaning on his shoulder.

"Good morning everyone!" He said yawning at the same time so no one could understand him but they just gave a small 'morning' in relply anyway.

Sango looked at Miroku and they both blushed looking down.

"What is up with you two?" InuYasha mumbled.

"Nothing," Miroku replied.

Kagome looked at InuYasha knowing what they were talking about remembering the conversation last night and then looked at her half empty tea cup, while Kaede looking back and forth between InuYasha,Miroku and Sango.

"Everyone get ready to go." Kagome said getting up.

"Where are we going, we did not plan to go anywhere today." InuYasha grumbling.

"I have a surprise, so hurry up and get ready because i am leaving soon. Pack for one day because that is how long we will be there before you come back." Kagome ordered

Everyone hesitated a minute before packing there bags. Not knowing what to bring they all packed warm and cool clothes.

A half an hour later all there packs were in front of the hut and ready to go.

"Come on Kagome will you please tell me where we are going" Shippo Whined

"You'll see when we get there Shippo, and i do not want to here any comjplaining the whole way there" Kagome instructed.

"Yes Kagome," Shippo said all pouty.

"I think we are all ready to go, but we have to wait a minute untill Kaede gets back.

"What for?" asked InuYasha just wanting to leave already because his suspicion was taking over.

"Kaede went to go get Kirara" Sango replied.

"Where was she?" Kagome asked just now noticing Kirara was not there.

"Kaede took her to play with some of the village kids so she did not get in the way." Sango said

"Here she comes," Kagome Said.

"Hello everyone. Here is Kirara back. Soryy i took so long. I had to tend to one of the sick villagers" Kaede said with heartfelt look on her face."

"Thats O.K. we are just getting ready to leave." Sango said.

"Well i hope you all have a safe trip there!" Kaede sai as she turns to the side and winked at Kagome since she knew where they were going."

"Alright lets get a move on people. Where ever we are going i want to get there befoer it gets dark." InuYasha growled.

"It is 8:00 in the morning. How do you know it will take us till dark to get there?" Kagome asked.

"I dont know. If you would tell me where we are going i guess we would not have that problem now would we?" InuYasha snapped.

"Relax InuYasha dont go gettin all cranky on me!" Kagome snarled back at him.

"Alright you two," Miroku but cut them off."regardless of how far we have to go we better get a move on now so lets go"

"I think he is right" Kaede said.

"Miroku and I will ride on Kirara with our bags and Kagome can go with InuYasha with theres"

As everyone got situated with there bags Kagome and Sango start laughing. Miroku, Shippo, and InuYasha just looked at each other and look back at the girls wondering what was so funny.

"What is going on?" Shippo asked Kagome jumping on her shoulder.

"I guess i will tell you where we are going!" Kagome telling them in between laughs.

"Yeah, that would be nice." Miroku said said managing to put out a laugh too.

"First lets get on our way" Sango chuckled

They all hopped on there rides and we off over the tree's the sun was moving over head in a big blast of yellow all making them squint.

"So where are we going?' questioned InuYasha keeping his eyes in front of him.

"We are going to my house for a vacation" Kagome said

They all turned and looked at Kagome.

"But we go there all the time so how would it be a vacation" Shippo asked?

"You'll see" was the reply Shippo got as he started to pout again.

"Oh man, another surprise?" Shippo said with a sad quiver in his voice."

To Be Continued...

* * *

This took me a while to write. WOW! the next chapter is coming soon. Any questions or comments? Then all you do is review!!! 


End file.
